


All Star by Smash Mouth

by Bizjube



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizjube/pseuds/Bizjube
Summary: Just this itty bitty thing I wrote for this cool group chat....The chat name is Wiener Soldier...





	All Star by Smash Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumn_sprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_sprite/gifts).



Rumor has it that a human boy with cosmic blood travels the universe picking fights with the various races he comes across. They fear him, and although they do not know his name, the whispers chant the title “Star Lord.” I hope it’s not him. I hate that guy.  
The warrior race living on the moons of Sacras claim to have heard the demonic chanting of the Star Lord’s followers mere minutes before their accounts were frozen forever.  
“Ay Macarena,” they would whisper.  
The elves of Anaheim were threatened by the mythical goddess known as Aqua. They will forever live in fear of her priestess, Barbie Girl.  
The Phalanx were tortured endlessly for days by a specific pattern of vibrations that apparently smelled like something called “Teen Spirit.”  
The Aakon were kept at bay with the undying need for something to happen a certain way. We do not know what they wanted, or what way they wanted it.  
An uprising on Cron was created by an extreme lack of rain. I don’t think it ever rained on Cron.  
A small moment of peace fell between the planets Beta and Megan with some form of technology called a “Wonderwall.”  
The Ergon’s murdered each other to possess a mythical genie in a bottle. No such artifact was recovered.  
And the- do you hear that? What is that? Hello? Who’s there?  
Somebody told you what?!  
No… No please!... NOOOOOOO!!!!!


End file.
